The Truth: From the Mortal Wife of Prince Legolas
by Aelfswythe
Summary: Being married to the immortal babe Legolas isn't all it's cracked up to be! A mortal woman tells the truth about what it's REALLY like being married to the Prince of Mirkwood. I love reviews! You know you wanna!


I do not own Legolas or any ideas from The Lord of the Rings. Aelfswythe

The leaves were dewy, but when he kneeled down, his robes were untouched by the water. He looked up at me, his fathomless, ageless blue eyes piercing, making me breathless. For the first time since our meeting he looked less like the Prince of Mirkwood and more like a humble elf. Unthinkable! What? An elf humble? Maybe he was just nervous. I wanted to laugh out loud at that one.

"Aelfswythe," he said, his melodic voice filling the grove of trees in which we stood (well, he was kneeling like I said).

"Yes, Legolas?" I looked down at him, very amused and slightly bewildered.

"It would be the greatest honor granted to any Elf of Middle-Earth if you would consent to be my wife."

At that moment everything froze. The birds' songs halted mid-note, the air in my lungs froze solid and I even remember exactly the way the golden beams of sunlight gleamed on his long white hair and highlighted his handsome chiseled face. Now, before you start thinking this is just some crazy story dreamed up by a girl who has the hots for the Prince of Mirkwood, even Legolas Greenleaf himself, you're wrong. There is a very important point to this story which you will very shortly find out.

"Aelfswythe!" Legolas' voice broke into my thoughts.

"What?!" I jumped. He pouted slightly making me want to kiss his beautiful face a million times.

"Your silence, even for an Elf, seems to last an eternity!"

"Oh!" I didn't know what to say. I had stumbled upon this Elven charmer only five years ago when I was playing with my brothers in the forest. He had been passing through Rohan and the forests of Fangorn. The past years after our meeting were a whirlwind and enchantingly wonderful. I never saw what he saw in me, but he brought great joy into my life. However, five years for an elf was a blink of an eye. So why was he asking me to marry him all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong. Every part of me screamed to say YES!, but I was suspicious. Why didn't he just ask an Elven princess or royalty of some sort to which his duty rested? Because Arwen was taken? I chuckled to myself, and realized too late it had been out loud.

"Oh!" I said again, gazing down into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Aelfswythe, will you do me the honor and be my bride?" he asked again, a hint of impatience in his voice. His little Elven powers must have overwhelmed me for in the next moment I felt myself saying,

"Yes!" but before he could spout any poetry I blurted out, "Why me, Legolas? Look at me! I'm scrawny, too tall; perfect for you I suppose. My hair's an ugly brown tangled mess of curls, I'm hardly graceful. I hate dresses but wear them anyway to keep from embarrassing my family, I'm definitely NOT princess material and I'm MORTAL. Even as your queen I would hardly last a century, let alone an age. I love you very much, but I am not the woman you want."

He stood, one of the few people I knew that was taller than I, and looked down on me. He caressed my face and stroked my hair murmuring comforting words in Elvish. I closed my eyes and listened. The sound of his voice fell like a sweet soft mist on the grove. I sighed.

"Legolas, I don't understand a word you're saying, but I don't care..." He stopped talking and I opened my eyes. He had a slight smile on his lips.

"I have met many people in my time, many Elves, and many Elven women, but never have I met one quite like you. When we first met in the forests of Fangorn my heart was stilled the moment my eyes fell upon your sweet countenance. I thought I had walked into a beautiful dream. Imagine my joy when I realized you were not a vision, but flesh and blood!" I smirked, but he ignored me and continued. "The forest of Fangorn is old and filled with much anger, but the light you trailed and the miraculous peace you bestowed to the souls of the trees as you sang has stolen my heart and I have not had possession of it since." I wanted to snort and yet I knew he was being sincere. I smiled up at him. He was being quite sweet. And yet - He knew however that I was still uncertain. "Aelfswythe," he said softly. "You are the one I want. I could not bear to let another day pass without you by my side as my queen."

Queen. I said it over and over in my mind. I wasn't a stranger to responsibility. My father was the leader in our village in Rohan, and was held with the utmost respect. My brothers and I were well behaved little children, but unlike the other children in the village we liked to escape to Fangorn to play, where few men were inclined to enter and which was just on the edge of our village. We did not allow the legends and stories to bother us. For some reason I had always felt safe there and when my brothers weren't with me I talked or sang to the trees. They were especially happy I think when I sang them songs about acorns and saplings waving in the wind by little chattering brooks sparkling from the warm sunshine. And I grew up in this fashion. My family was used to seeing me escape into the forest for a moment to myself. I shook my head. Queen. I had to stay with the queen idea.

"All right, Legoals Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. I will be your wife, but don't blame me when I die and you'll be all lonely forever." He gave me his little smile as if he knew something I didn't (I hated that!). Then he kissed me softly and hand in hand we wandered the pathless forest.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I won't go into much detail about our wedding. Those details aren't important when it comes to the telling of my story. Just imagine an Elvish celebration fit for a prince – soon to be king. In attendance: two fathers unhappy and disapproving of their children's choice, but forced to resign to it. Fake smiles were plastered on their faces. Then picture a wood decorated with dancing lights, tables laden with food and everywhere you turned there were elves with a few of my family members scattered about: namely my three brothers (my mother being deceased) and a couple aunts, uncles, and cousins.

One note: Quite a number of my family seemed unhappy about our choice to wed one another. I suppose it was the whole combining races thing. I mean my children would be half elf! But the elves seemed overjoyed for Legolas, their prince. And Legolas himself was like I had never seen him! He was grinning and beaming and laughing - more emotion than I'd ever seen him put forth in one sitting. So, I guess it was all worth it just to see him like that.

One other note: The poetry went on ALL NIGHT. The night that was to be my wedding night came and went without so much as a how-do-you-do from Legolas. And that, my friends, was just the beginning of all my problems. So I go up to my new husband in the middle of this verbal poetry contest and tap him on the shoulder.

"Darling, I'm tired. The sun is coming up and I didn't even get to watch it with you...my husband?" I stressed the last word.

He was only half listening. He clapped his hands as Haldir finally finished an hour long tale of a distressed heroine. Might as well have been me. As Aragorn started in on a poem he finally turned his attention to me.

"What did you say?" I pulled on his arm.

"Come with me, Legoals!" I was nearly forced to resort to whining, nay begging!

"But we've only just begun!" He looked surprised I didn't realize that. Thranduil stood, a smile gracing his lips and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It appears we must excuse my son. He has more important things to attend to at this time it seems." All the elves laughed and clapped and cheered. I blushed crimson, and Legolas' cheeks flushed a soft pink. He stood stiffly, avoiding any eye contact, and taking my arm we walked away from the festivities.

We strolled for awhile in silence, but nowhere near retiring to a bedroom or a moonlit beach or anything remotely romantic. His silence weighed heavily on the night air.

"Legolas," I crooned. "Tell me what is the matter." He turned to me and with forced patience said,

"A poem I have been rehearsing for months was on the tip of my tongue just as you came to me." My mouth dropped open. Was he blaming me for missing a stupid poetry recital? He sighed. "Aelfswythe, I am yours forever. Could you not have just given me tonight?" My temper flared.

"No, Legoals. Not forever. And this is OUR night. We're supposed to be TOGETHER!" I turned and stalked away.

"Aelfswythe!" he cried out after me. Something in his voice froze me in my tracks. I felt him come up and put his arms around me. "Forgive me. You are right. I am your husband, and you are my wife." (Gotta hand it to Legolas – stating the obvious.) "We should be spending this night together."

"Well, it's too late for that I'm afraid." I pointed to the first glimmers of sunlight through the leaves. I turned to him. "Darling, let us go away! Far away from anyone we know or anywhere we've been. Just the two of us?" He smiled and nodded.

"Whatever is your desire. We could leave today if you wish." And so we did. We packed and headed out at noon-day on two horses trailing one pack horse. Everyone waved goodbye and continued reciting poetry.

Right before the sun sank behind the trees we stopped and set up camp. Legolas built a nice fire and we ate some stew and split a bit of Lembas bread. When it got dark we unrolled our sleeping rolls and lay down. I snuggled up to Legolas. He lay with his hands behind his head, eyes wide open. He didn't respond to my snuggling efforts.

"Legolas," I whined. A few moments passed.

"What?" he finally snapped out of it.

"Were you asleep already?" I couldn't believe him!

"Yes."

"With your eyes open??"

"Elves do not need to shut their eyes to receive rest."

"Well, fine Mister Hoity-toity! But you know, this is our honeymoon. You don't go to sleep right away on your honeymoon."

"And why not?" He sounded genuinely curious. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You may be ancient and whatnot, but you are the most naïve little boy I know! Once you got yourself a wife what did you think you were going to do with her? Wait!" I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to reply. "Don't tell me. I was going to stand by your side as your queen and we'd rule in peace and happiness. Am I right?"

"Yes." I sighed loudly and raised my voice.

"Don't you want children?" He was silent for a moment.

"I do not know." Big surprise. He hadn't thought that far.

"Fine." I rolled over.

So far, being married to the drop-dead gorgeous Prince of Mirkwood had availed me nothing. After a moment he put his arms around me, kissed my cheek and then with those big baby blues cracked wide open, he fell into his meditative trance. I glared at him. The moonlight reflected off his eyes in the most eerie way. I shuddered and rolled back over. Oh well, I thought. Better than nothing I suppose, and drifted off into a very discontented sleep.

The next morning while we were packing, Legolas spoke up.

"You kicked me."

"I what?" I raised my eyebrow at him and silently thought with satisfaction, It served you right.

"You rolled about and kicked me in your sleep. Can you not hold still during your slumber?" I fought the growl rising in my throat.

"Look sweet cheeks, it was my wedding night, first time being married, and I didn't even get to spend it with my husband who was at a poetry recital. So stop complaining and be happy that I even touched you. It was a lot more than I got!" I turned and ignored him the rest of the morning.

The rest of that week was... interesting. I was stuck listening to Legolas murmur sweet nothings about the rocks and trees and of his adventures with the Fellowship along the way. I got nowhere near as much affection as I needed. On top of that it seemed that the whole time he was hiding something from me.

One evening we camped by a lake. Legolas didn't come to bed right away like I thought he would. He stood, leaning on a tree, staring out at the moonlit waters. I got up and went over to him.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" He took me in his arms and continued staring out at the lake. He was quiet for some time and then said,

"The sea is calling to me." I glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" He sighed as if he bore a heavy weight.

"A longing for the seas and the land beyond it lies dormant in my ancestor's breast. When they hear the cry of the gull or see the waters of the ocean for the first time the desire awakens and is never to be quieted again." I held my breath, hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say. He didn't continue and so I had to break the silence.

"And you?"

"I have not escaped this curse, and yes, I have heard the cry." He took a deep breath. "Alas, for the cry of the seagull!" I pushed myself out of his arms.

"So, what you're telling me is that you'll never be happy living in Mirkwood? Ever?" He nodded.

"That is so."

"Does your father know?" He looked away.

"No. I have not had the heart to tell him." I struggled to find the right words.

"But, Legolas, you're the Prince; the heir to the throne. You cannot accept your responsibility if your heart is claimed elsewhere!"

"Yes, I know." He turned from me and walked down to the bank of the lake. I sighed, frustration overwhelming me. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled after him.

I plunked myself down at the base of the tree and wrapped my arms around my knees. I gazed out at the lake, studded with twinkling stars and glimmering moonlight. I sighed. This place was so magical. With a start I realized why Legolas had brought me here. He had wanted to share its beauty with me, knowing that I would appreciate it. I frowned, thoughtful. It wasn't his fault he had such a bothersome heritage handed down to him. And he hadn't left me for the sea; not yet anyway. I had to give him that.

A cool wind blew and I shivered. It was starting to get colder with the coming autumn. As I sat thinking of Legolas thoughts of my family drifted into my mind. I knew they missed me. Feelings of loneliness started to creep into my heart. I curled up into a ball and snuggled against the tree. It sheltered me somewhat from the wind. Slowly, I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

When I awoke it was somewhere near dawn, Legolas' light gray cloak from Lothlorien covered me. It was so wonderfully warm and light! I smiled and stroked it. In the shadows I could see my husband's tall slender form once again leaning against the tree, staring. I watched him, unmoving and enjoying the warmth against the chilly air until the sun made clouds of mist float above the surface of the lake. Then I made a great show of stretching and yawning. Seeing I was awake, Legolas came and knelt beside me.

"You did not sleep well?" He regarded me with lines of concern creasing his ageless face.

"I did once you covered me with your cloak. Thank you." I smiled up at him. He looked down at his clasped hands.

"It is not in my nature to apologize so frequently, nor to make so many mistakes where apologizing is necessary. Please, forgive me for my actions last night. I did not know the pull for the sea in my heart would be so strong. I did not mean for it to take my time away from you." I took his hand.

"Apology accepted. I'm trying to understand. I really am! There is so much to elves that no one ever told me!" He smiled at this.

"There is much about mortal women that no one ever told me!"

"Legolas, I'm afraid that your father, or any man for that matter, could ever have warned you everything there was about women." We laughed, as good as made up.

Soon after we had breakfast, we broke camp and moved on. We saw so many beautiful sunrises and sunsets, and it was just the two of us. One thing weighed heavy on my heart as the days flew by. It broke my heart to see the distress in Legolas' eyes as he battled the unseen foe of the crashing waves of the ocean. Wasn't there anything that I, as his wife, could do?

We stopped one noon for a mid-day meal. As Legolas prepared our meal and idea came to me. Legoals had said he had only seen the sea. But, had he ever been there, touched it, or ever tasted it?

Settling my plan in my mind, and when Legolas' back was turned (those darn eyes like a hawk noticed practically everything) Casually, I slipped the salt box out of one of the packs, grabbed an empty water bladder and mumbled something about fetching water. I ran down to the near by stream we had been following the past few days and filled the flask with the cold clear water. Then I carefully tipped some of the contents of the box into the flask until there was a good amount. I stopped the neck and shook it vigorously for as long as my arms would allow. I tasted a little to make sure the salt had dissolved. The moment it touched my tongue I spat it out. I had gone to the ocean long ago on a trip with my father and had tasted the sea. Tasting that water brought those memories sharply back to my remembrance. I smiled grimly. Hopefully, this would do the job.

I sprinted back to our camp to find Legolas staring out at the beautiful landscape and singing softly to himself. When he saw I was back he stood and reached for the bladder.

"Fresh river water!" (Once again, the obvious. Thank you, Legolas.)

Surprised at how easy this was going to be I handed it to him. He unstopped it and took a long swig. Suddenly he stopped, his face changing from delight to horror. He violently spat out the water in his mouth and continued coughing and spluttering for a good long minute.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"From the stream," I answered meekly. Ooooh, he was going to be so mad at me.

"What evil has tainted this water? You must tell me." My breath caught in my throat. Oh, I couldn't hide it from him of course After all I was his loving wife trying to help him. Right?

"It was I, Legolas." His face grew angry which startled me. I had never seen him look so upset.

"Why did you do this? Explain to me, wife!"

"Oh, Legolas!" I wrung my hands. "It hurts me so to see you in such great turmoil for your beloved sea. But there! Now you've had a taste of it! I put salt in the water so you could taste of what has a hold on your heart stronger than I! What do you think now? Can you be done with it now that you know it tastes so foul?" I breathed heavily and watched his face carefully. He had relaxed, but his expression was unreadable. Finally after many long agonizing moments of silence he spoke.

"You gave me of this water to cure me of my curse?" I looked down, ready to cry.

"Yes." Suddenly his arms were around me and he held me tightly.

"Never has anyone done such a thing for me, not even the greatest of my friends." I smiled up at him happily.

"I love you, Legolas. I want you so much for you to be happy." We stood for a few moments. "So," I cleared my throat. "Does this mean you're cured?" I felt a rare chuckle rise in his chest.

"No, but I will always remember what it tastes like." I giggled.

"I take it you didn't enjoy it much?"

"I do not deny it was among the foulest tastes I have experienced including Gandalf's cooking." We both laughed at that. "Aelfswythe, there have been many things that I did not realize I would encounter when I chose my wife. I did not realize that I would have to choose between my ancestor's destiny, my throne, and my mate. You are a special woman and I know I did not choose you in vain. But this is a struggle that is very burdensome to bear." I looked up into his face.

"Then do not bear it alone. That is part of having a companion. That is what I do as your wife."

"Yes," he smiled. "I am learning."

My story seems to be taking a slightly happier turn. Things were getting better, but we certainly still had our trouble spots. I couldn't ever get used to the way he slept. Our taste in food was quite different, and I almost threw the frying pan at his head when I found out that most of what he had brought to eat was Lembas bread. He was frequently frustrated that I got tired very quickly compared to him. (Well, I was mortal after all.) And when we reached a range of mountains I wanted to bury his cute little Elvish head in the snow. While he skipped merrily along on top of the snow I was forced to struggle straight through it. I was nearly frozen stiff by the time he saw my fruitless labors. He laughed, picked me up and carried me back down the mountain.

Despite that, time passed quickly and it was time to head back home. On the way we stopped in Rivendell. Elrond welcomed us with open arms. Straight away I banned Legolas from any poetry whatsoever, but with slight hints from some lady elves I caught him going behind my back, head to head with Elrond and a visiting Aragorn. They had apparently stopped in Rivendell on the way back from our wedding and were still enjoying the hospitality of Arwen's father.

Arwen herself stood in a corner smiling at her husband mysteriously. I approached Arwen. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was listening intently to the tail end of Legolas' obvious poem about how the sun was bright and the stars twinkled in the sky, and how leaves were green, but sometimes red, yellow, orange, and even brown. I wanted to yawn until my jaw cracked. Arwen's smile widened as I came up to her.

"Once again, I congratulate you on your marriage to Prince Legolas." I blushed.

"Thank you."

"He is a fine choice, and can certainly hold his own against my husband." I hmmed. What I really wanted to ask her was how she could stand it, but instead I said,

"If Aragorn loses, do you think he will fight with Legolas?" I hoped I didn't sound too hopeful. Fighting would make for some good action. Spice up the place a bit.

"Oh, no. He would only challenge him again for tomorrow night." I moaned. Was there never an end to the poetry?!?

Seeing my boredom she beckoned that I walk with her. Gratefully I followed. When we were some distance from the gathering she spoke.

"It is not easy for an Elf being married to a mortal." I interrupted.

"Nor for a mortal to be married to an Elf!" She smiled.

"I never would have thought Legolas would have chosen a mortal woman for his wife." I glanced sharply at her. Where was this going? She smiled understandingly. "I also know very well that Legolas would never rush into anything that he did not feel absolutely sure about." I relaxed. "Aelfswythe, you must be a very special woman for Legolas to have chosen you and so soon after meeting you." I laughed.

"Five years? It feels like a long time."

"Perhaps, but not for someone who is immortal." I sighed.

"Yes, I know. I struggle to understand, but I just cannot relate with him in respect to time. He may have all of the time in the world, but I do not." Arwen touched my shoulder.

"Be patient with him. He knows of your troubles. And he loves you very much. When he speaks of you the light in his eyes brightens. Yes, you are very special, indeed." I sighed again.

"What is it like to be a prince? If you ask me I think he's a bit spoiled." Arwen laughed.

"On that count I would not disagree. And as for my husband?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Your husband?"

"I had to beg and coax and plead to get him to bathe daily. Men do not stay as fragrant as Elves on a daily basis." I giggled.

"That is quite true!"

For the remainder of our visit in Rivendell Arwen and I kept each other company and let the males do as they wished. I learned much about Elves that I did not know before and began to appreciate them even more.

One misty morning we finally set out for home with the Elves singing and calling jovialities behind us. We traveled towards home slowly, taking our time. A few times Legolas looked back in longing, for what I did not know, but after a few miles he was content and watched steadfastly ahead. He did seem better off for having spent some time with Aragorn and Elrond.

A few days later, just as the sun had peaked in the sky and begun its descent, Legolas reigned in his horse and dismounted. I followed suit. There were lines of fatigue around his eyes, which alarmed me somewhat. He spoke to me quietly, pulling me close to him.

"Aelfswythe, my soul is much wearied by my tormentations. I fear that I cannot go on today. Let us make camp and if you will -" he stopped and did not seem to want to continue. I stroked his cheek.

"What? Legolas, tell me what I can do for you and I will do it!" He took a slow deep breath. "Will you watch as I rest? My mind is uneasy and I fear that we are not alone. I would not normally ask this of you, but -" He closed his eyes, his face paler than usual.

"Speak no more, husband. I will watch for you."

He nodded and we set up camp. I even got the fire started. Legolas lay down on his bedroll and went straight to sleep. I kissed his forehead, pulled his sheathed swords close to me and watched.

The day darkened to night and I still watched. I kept my eyes wide open for I would not allow slumber to take me. When the flames died down I added more wood to the fire and resumed my watch. I was concerned for Legolas. Never had he slept this long without stirring. Usually his senses were at all times alert. This time, however, he stirred not once.

As darkness engulfed our camp sounds of the night started to feel like they were creeping in on me, and so I started to sing. The moment the words left my mouth I felt the protection of the trees. But the uneasiness Legolas spoke of haunted my mind. In fact I was beginning to feel it. We were not alone, and our company did not wish us pleasant tidings. My body tensed against my will, my ears straining at every sound. There was nothing for a long time and then, when I had almost relaxed, I heard the soft fall of steps. They were not man, but an animal. My heart started to race. I sensed something very evil lurking just beyond my line of vision. I waited, hardly breathing. There was silence for what seemed an eternity.

Then suddenly a dark blur leapt out of the trees growling and snarling. The light from the fire lit its eyes a brilliant red and illuminated its body. It was a wolf, the size of which I had never seen in my life! I yelled, unsheathing Legolas' swords with a great hiss, one in each hand. Being a daughter of Rohan, I had learned at a young age how to wield a sword. I was very grateful for this knowledge, for at this moment I was not unprepared. The creature tensed on its haunches, glaring at me, ready to spring. Its eyes found Legolas sleeping and in that moment I knew its intention!

I yelled once again, the forest ringing with my cry, and leapt at the creature before he could move, swords glinting brightly from the fire's flames. Sensing my attack it jumped over the fire at me. I struck out at him wondering why Legolas did not wake at the noise. There was no time to worry about that, however. Caught slightly off guard, his paw slashed my cheek. I cried out, temper aroused. He would not hurt me again and he would most certainly not touch my husband!

I attacked him with such fierce anger that I surprised myself. Noticing my change, the wolf backed down, but at that point I had no mercy in my heart. With one sword I slashed him across the face. With the other I cut up and when he tried to leap out of the way whimpering I thrust the blade deep into his chest. A soft howl escaped him before his life fled, shuddering from his body.

I heaved a great sigh and sank to the ground. Carefully, I wiped Legolas' swords on a cloth and resheathed them. I stared at the body of the giant wolf as I caught my breath. Why had it attacked us, and why was it all alone? Usually wolves hunted in packs and unless desperate stayed away from camp fires. The year had been good and so I knew they weren't starving. But there had been that red gleam in its eye.

I started to get nervous. I checked on Legolas quickly. A strange peacefulness now rested upon his face and that comforted me somewhat. Perhaps his aching had passed him. I wiped the blood from off my cheek and then I went through our packs and found some gloves. I pulled them on and dragged the carcass deep into the wood. There I set fire to it and watched it burn until I was satisfied it was unrecognizable. Then I headed back to camp.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and Legolas was sitting up and stretching beautifully, very much like a cat after a long nap. I smiled, relieved the night was over.

"Good morning," I whispered, setting some meat in a frying pan. He nodded, then with his face brightening, as if remembering something pleasant, said,  
  
"A most wonderful dream visited me while I slept!" His voice was filled with excitement.

"Oh?" I turned my attention to the cooking.

"I dreamed that I was in great danger, I cannot even describe it, so great was the danger, but then -" he paused for dramatic emphasis and I rolled my eyes. "A warrior maiden of the most exquisite beauty came to my rescue! She fought this great peril most desperately which suddenly took the shape of a great wolf!" I glanced up sharply. Wait a minute, I thought. What kind of dream was this? I cleared my throat.

"Exquisite beauty, huh? Was she good with a blade at least?" I asked casually. He nodded enthusiastically.

"She fought with two swords and was a delight to behold!" I blushed despite myself. He continued. "At the end of this great battle she slew the beast, its howling filling the land. Then. she burned its carcass and danced about the flames!" He sighed, all glassy eyed, obviously reliving his wonderful dream.

I snorted, wondering if he had just added that last bit in, or if he really knew. Mostly though, I was a little shaken that he had seen what had happened, dream or no.

"Well," I tried to sound nonchalant. "It sounds like you are in a better mood for your good dream." I served him his breakfast, giving him everything, my appetite having left me long ago. Legolas remained silent and watched me carefully. He ate a little and then spoke.

"I thank you for keeping watch. I do not know how I could have become so wearied, but I am much recovered now for the rest." I smiled at him.

"Legolas, I would do anything for you. I would even give my life for you." His intense blue eyes burned into mine and after some moments of silence he said with a soft smile,

"Yes, I know," and continued eating.

He never said anything about the cut on my cheek. To this day I wonder if he really knew what had happened that night. But what I do know is that the creature had indeed been possessed by some greater force than I, and that it had been sent to test me. Perhaps to test how much I would give to defend the one I claimed to love. And I had passed. It certainly isn't easy being married to an immortal Elven prince, but in the end I would give my life for him. And another thing? I wouldn't trade him for the world.

NAMARI  
  
I hope you liked it! Read and review please!!!


End file.
